The touch panels are widely used in various electronic devices. In general, the touch panels can be divided into three kinds, one is capacitive touch panels, another is resistive touch panels and the other is electromagnetic touch panels. Every kind of panel has its advantages and thus they are used in different fields, for example the resistive touch panels are used in personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic dictionaries, handsets, MP3s, digital players, or global positioning systems (GPSs), or other small size electronic devices. The capacitive touch panels are mainly used in the notebooks, or virtual touch keyboards, etc.
Moreover, the capacitive touch panel includes an X axis sensing layer (X trace) and a Y axis sensing layer (Y trace). The X axis sensing layer and Y axis sensing layer are isolatedly installed in a touch plate. The X axis sensing layer and Y axis sensing layer are grounded individually and are connected to a control circuit. In operation, when a finger touches upon a surface of the touch panel, a capacitive effect will generate. A control circuit will assure the touch position of the finger or conductor by the variation of the capacitor. The capacitive touch panel can be inputted by fingers so that it is convenient in operation. Moreover, in data input operation, no pressure is applied and thus no over larger stress is applied to the touch panel and thus the panel will not deform. Further, the capacitive touch panel is made of less components with a simple structure. The yield ratio is high and it is suitable for mass production. Furthermore, the touch panel can sense the input operations in multiple points. That is, it is suitable for multiplex operation and is also suitable for high level operation, such as electronic games, which makes the operation objects being more active and vivid. However this kind of capacitive touch panel still has many defects necessary to be improved. For example, the capacitive touch panel is easily interfered by electromagnetic waves so as to induce noises and thus the input signals will be adjudged incorrectly, even the fault operation is induced. Besides, the sensitivity of the finger input is low, particular to the input of texture, such as Chinese characters. Although dedicated pens are designed for improving above mentioned defects, it is still not suitable for being used in a small area touch panel with higher precision. Furthermore, the use of dedicated pen is also inconvenient in many fields, for example the pen is not carried out or the pen is lost. Furthermore, the dedicate sensing pen is not inconvenient in many situations. For example when the user do not carry the pen or the pen is lost. Recently, the capacitive touch panel unit is made of PET or other transparent material as a substrate which is used with low impedance conductive material (such as silver glue) as a sensing layer so as to form a transparent capacitive touch panel unit so that it is suitable to be arranged in front of a electronic display screen for inputting by users. However in this prior art, the silver glue is not complete transparent. Furthermore, the sensing layer thereof is formed as latticed traces. As a result, the traces and non-trances in sensing layer (i.e., hollowed portion) have different transparency. Thus, light from the screen experience different diffraction so as to cause that the image is blurred or distort.
Therefore, from above description, it is known that the capacitive touch panel and resistive touch panel unit have their intrinsic defects which are necessary to be improved.